Baseball (sport)
Baseball is one of the 5 available games to play in Wii Sports and Wii Sports Club. One game consists of 3 innings, each team taking a turn at batting and a turn on the field when 3 outs are acquired. The main gameplay of the sport is either holding the Wii Remote like a bat and swinging at thrown baseballs or throwing the baseball using different types of throws. Gameplay Top Inning At the top of the inning, the player takes control of the player at bat. The player must swing their Wii Remote when the ball comes across the plate. The force of the bat and the time it was swung affects where the ball goes. Bottom Inning At the bottom inning, the player takes control of the pitcher and chooses how to throw the ball in an attempt to strike out the batter. If the batter hits the ball, the computer then controls the fielders as they try to catch the ball. If the computer catches the ball then the runner is out. If the computer does not catch the ball, then the amount of time that the ball stays on the ground effects how far the runner goes. Hints *Experiment with different types of pitches and see what works best. **When you hold the "A" button, you throw a screwball. **When you hold the "B" button, you throw a curveball. **When you hold the "A" and "B" button, you throw a splitter. ***Note that splitters lead to a "Ball". ***Sometimes the pitcher can accidentally throw a fastball instead of a splitter, which can be easily identified when a sudden red exclamation mark appears on their head. *Experimenting with speed is also crucial, as light swings can produce from 56 mph to 65 mph, medium swings can produce from 66 mph to 86 mph, and hard throws can produce from 87 mph to 100 mph. *You can also change the direction of the pitch by continuously pressing the right or left button for about 3 seconds, and then pitching. **Note that this leads to a "Ball". *Pressing the 2 button will change it to an underhanded pitch. *Press C To Reveal The CPR Code Menu*. *Hint* It Tells You The Skill Level Of Other CPU's*. *Masters and Champions can easily predict when and what the user will throw. In this case, be very creative on your throws. *You can bunt by simply keeping your Wii remote horizontally while batting. It does not work every time, unfortunately. Team Info When you start playing against the first team (Elisa's team), while progressing you have to play the same team 8 more times, each with a different Mii pitching. Then one at a time, the first team's Miis are replaced by the Miis of the next team. This goes on until Sakura's team. Types of Plays # Strike-out: Player or CPU has not hit the baseball in 3 throws. # Out: Player or CPU has hit the ball, but has been caught by the opposing team. # Foul Ball: The player has hit the ball, but it has not reached the main pitch. # Ball-four: The pitcher has thrown four "Balls", which is equivalent for a batter to reach a "Single". # Single: The batter has hit the ball enough to run a single base (approximately half the distance of the entire green area). # Double: The batter has hit the ball enough to run a single base (approximately the distance of the entire green area). # Ground Rule Double: The batter has hit the ball, it bounces in the field of play, then lands in the crowd. (like a home run) # Triple: The batter has hit the ball enough to run a single base (this is very rare to achieve as you need the ball to hit the wall and/or land in a place where it takes over 9 seconds for the outfielders to get the ball). # Home Run: The batter has hit the ball far enough to run all the bases. This means to hit the ball into the audience or beyond the ad-boards. # Out-of-the-Park: The batter has hit the ball far enough to run all the bases. This means to hit the ball out from the stadium. See also *Baseball (training) Characters in Order Non pros: Elisa, Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Fumiko, Martin, Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Naomi, Haru, Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, usually Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta Pros: usually Theo, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, always Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick, Sakura, Champion Batting and Throwing Left-handed batting: Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Abby, Fumiko, Martin, Chris, Naomi, Daisuke, Keiko, Eva, Sarah, Rin, Shinnosuke, Helen, Maria, Sakura Right-handed batting: Elisa, Kentaro, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Haru, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Michael, Jackie, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Emily, Hiroshi, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, David, Miyu, Nick Left-handed throwing: Emma, Luca, Matt, Kentaro, Fumiko, Martin, Naomi, Daisuke, Eva, Sarah, Emily, Rin, Shinnosuke, Sakura Right-handed throwing: Elisa, Akira, Abby, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Haru, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Hiroshi, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick Side arm throwing: Akira, Matt, Fumiko, Martin, Oscar, Anna, Daisuke, Keiko, Jackie, Eva, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Helen, Sakura Ranking/Batting positions for CPU 1. Pitcher/Team Captain 2. Catcher 3. First baseman 4. Second baseman 5. Third baseman 6. Shortstop 7. Left Fielder 8. Center Fielder 9. Right Fielder CPU Teams Very Easy: 1-'Elisa's team:(level 50-159)' 2-'Emma's team:(level 63-191)' 3-'Luca's team:(level 78-201)' 4-'Akira's team:(level 92-239)' 5-'Matt's team:(level 101-259)' 6-'Kentaro's team:(level 123-276)' 7-'Abby's team:(level 145-307)' 8-'Jessie's team:(level 167-322)' Easy: 9-'Silke's team:(level 185-342)' 10-'Misaki's team:(level 198-367)' 11-'Fumiko's team:(level 222-385)' 12-'Martin's team:(level 236-401)' 13-'Chris' team:(level 267-431)' 14-'Oscar's team:(level 292-444)' 15-'Mike's team:(level 310-465)' Normal: 16-'Jake's team:(level 328-472)' 17-'James' team:(level 353-502)' 18-'Marco's team:(level 378-521)' 19-'Anna's team:(level 399-540)' 20-'Yoshi's team:(level 423-561)' 21-'Ren's team:(level 445-586)' 22-'Lucía's team:(level 452-609)' 23-'Rachel's team:(level 476-623)' 24-'Ashley's team:(level 487-648)' Hard: 25-'Naomi's team:(level 490-661)' 26-'Haru's team:(level 519-685)' 27-'Daisuke's team:(level 546-713)' 28-'Alex's team:(level 564-721)' 29-'Ai's team:(level 580-741)' 30-'Yoko's team:(level 603-756)' 31-'Tyrone's team:(level 632-777)' 32-'Andy's team:(level 650-802)' 33-'Tatsuaki's team:(level 669-831)' 34-'Steph's team:(level 682-849)' Very Hard: 35-'Ryan's team:(level 697-867)' 36-'Hayley's team:(level 710-875)' 37-'Julie's team:(level 725-903)' 38-'Kathrin's team:(level 749-918)' 39-'Keiko's team:(level 771-942)' 40-'Michael's team:(level 788-967)' Extreme: 41-'Jackie's team: Sometimes PRO(level 798-1000)' 42-'Eva's team: Sometimes PRO(level 821-1017)' 43-'Víctor's team: Sometimes PRO(level 837-1041)' 44-'Shouta's team: Sometimes PRO(level 865-1065)' 45-'Theo's team: Usually PRO(level 876-1073)' PRO Class Master:'' ' 46-[[Saburo|'Saburo']]s team:(level 897-1095)' 47-'Sarah's team:(level 918-1112)' 48-'Emily's team:(level 937-1141)' 49-'Rin's team:(level 964-1156)' 50-'Hiroshi's team:(level 979-1180)' 51-'Shinnosuke's team:(level 997-1213)' 52-'Takumi's team:(level 1011-1224)' 53-'Pierre's team:(level 1053-1239)' 54-'Steve's team:(level 1073-1258)' '''''Super Master: 55-'Helen's team:(level 1089-1274)' 56-'Maria's team:(level 1111-1294)' 57-'David's team:(level 1135-1317)' 58-'Miyu's team:(level 1161-1328)' Nearly Impossible: 59-'Nick's team:(level 1180-1359)' Champion: 60-'Sakura's team:(level 1195-1400)' About Sakura, The Champion of Baseball Main article: Sakura With a skill level of 1275+, Sakura's team is made up of herself along with Nick, Miyu, David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, and Takumi. Sometimes she appears on your team if you are not playing one of the top Pros (Maria upwards) at a level of around 1300. She often plays with Elisa, Emma (the two worst) and Nick (the best, excluding herself) when playing on your team. Wii Sports Club Baseball appears as a sport in Wii Sports Club. In this game, the stadium is bigger and an audience now appears in the stands. The pitching has been changed with gamepad controls. The champion is Enrique. Skill levels of the CPUs' Tennis and Baseball are believed to be almost the same, except Alice replaces Enrique's spot at Level 8, and Barbara is now a team player. Also, they are solely team captains in this game and nothing more, random Tennis partners of the player and other CPUs that are unused in the other sports are the teammates of opponent CPU teams. Starters Level 1: Pit, Olga, Hee-joon Level 2: Mitsu, Carlo Level 3: Dunbar, Jianjun, Merrick Level 4: Joana, Jesús Level 5: Se-young, Laura, André Level 6: Maria, John Level 7: Irina, Kaori, Hyun-woo Level 8: Sophia, Alice Level 9: Cristina, Pavel, Xiao-Tong Level 10: Eduardo, Adrien Pros - Stars Level ★1: Rie, Clara, Jeff Level ★2: Jin-ah, Frank Level ★3: Xixi, Dylan Level ★4: Anne, Gerald Level ★5 (These CPUs are faced at Level ★4, but when the player gets to Level ★5, they have to face the champion): Susie, Zi-Kai Level ★6: Akira, Marit Level ★7: Giulia, Bowen, Donna Level ★8: Patricia, Ilka Level ★9: Claudia, David, Ricardo Level ★10: Enrique (Champion), Na-rae, Elena, Xiaojian, Matt, Léonie, Joost, Barry, Pedro, Maximilian, Mizuho, Polly, Mark, Massimo, Bernardo, Xue-Ren List of CPU Miis that only appear as Baseball Teammates Alphonse, Anna, Araceli, Barbara, Bernd, Bo-Jia, Bruce, Cheng-Han, Chris, Daisuke, Delilah, Erick, Faustine, Guillermo, Haixiang, Haruka, Hiromi, Ivo, Ji-hoon, Jialan, João, José, Joseph, Juliette, Kazuhiko, Kentaro, Leonel, Marie, Marius, Masako, Mi-sun, Millie, Mónica, Paula, Pian-Pian, Rui, Rui-Lin, Sara, Sho, Shu-Hui, Skip, Steven, Victor, William, Xiuping, Yuehua, Yunyun, Yuriko and Yuya. Trivia * Getting a triple is more rare than getting a home run. * The "Void" of Baseball is green, and not black like all the other sports. * Instead of the standard pause sound in baseball, you can hear the announcer saying "Time Out!" when pausing the game. You can also hear him from the Wii Remote. * Pressing 1 or 2 while pitching will make your Mii throw the ball differently. Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Sports Category:Wii Category:Wii U